Childhood Memories
by Tsubame Gaeshi
Summary: Saeki decides to meet Fuji once again, this time, not in a match, but for tea. Like friends do, they talk, and laugh as they recall the past. R & R pls


Hello to everyone out there! This is one time I'm going to try writing without any female characters(besides Yumiko) but I think this is going to be an amazing feat for me. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the story, and hopefully I'm not going to add yaoi in here(because it's about Fuji and Saeki, childhood friends!) so, no more gabbling! And it's only one chapter long, I think,

Disclaimer : All of the characters appearing here do not belong to me, but it belongs to Takeshi Konomi. ^_^

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was a tiring day after tennis at Seigaku. Oishi was drilling them up for the Rikkai match. Oishi knew that they probably might not be good enough for Rikkai. Nevertheless, he remembered his oath to Seigaku's former captain.

"Do me a favour, Oishi. Please, win the nationals."

"I know, Tezuka. I will."

"Good."

Fuji was exhausted. He never trained that hard before even after three years and more of tennis. But Inui had a superb juice to anyone who lost. So, if Fuji lost in a match(which never happened), he would get to try Inui's delicious juices. 

Fuji walked home, seeing the sun set. He remembered his friend, his captain, Tezuka. Tezuka supported him, and supported the rest of Seigaku as well. Tezuka carried a heavy burden, which led him to his arm injury that became a threat to his tennis career. Therefore, he embarked to Germany for special treatment.

"Tadaima!" Fuji said as he entered his home. His sister replied his greeting, popping out from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, just now, Saeki called up. Said he wanted to talk to you. Call him back, kay?" Yumiko said to her younger brother. He smiled back, and thanked her.

Fuji took a refreshing shower, and took his cordless phone. He dialed Saeki's number. It rang several times before someone answered the call.

"Moshi moshi! Saeki residence, who is this on the line?"

"It's Fuji, Syusuke. Is Koujirou in? He told me to call him back."

"Oh! Hey Fuji![1]"

"So, why did you call me?"

"Just wondering, could you come out to Miki Tea Shop for tea?"

"Sure. Be there in 15 minutes."

Fuji hung up, and prepared himself to go out. He took his coat, grabbing his sister's attention.

"Where are you going, Syusuke?"

"Just going out for tea, nee-san. I'll be back before dinner."

"Alright then. Don't get back too late!"

Fuji walked towards the nearest subway station and took a train to his destination. He finally arrived at the tea shop. It was a very small shop by the outskirts of metropolitan Tokyo. Once he arrived, he saw his childhood friend, sitting by the window. 

"Hey Saeki," Fuji started off, smiling.

"Konnichiwa."

"So, why did you bring me out?"

"Well, I don't know. I had this sudden urge to talk to you one on one."

"Oh."

"Remember the time when we were kids? We were kinda rowdy back then. You even poured bleach on my head one day when you were angry at me."

"Ooh yeah, that was funny!"

"I don't think so. My mom was kinda puzzled why I had bleach on my hair. It couldn't come out either, so it kinda stuck to my head forever. Boy, you even bleached the roots of my hair!"

"Ehe... ^_^ and when we promised each other that we would smile despite any condition."

"Yeah, I lost just like that. You can still smile now, man!"

"Well, I guess we all had funny childhood memories," Fuji continued.

"Remember when you told me Yuuta was lost? Both of us were looking for him high and low. We even went to the drain shouting his name! Finally he was in he playground, laughing his ass of."

"Hahahaah, that was memorable!"

"And we used to be so competitive. Even though we were in different schools, we would still compare marks."

"Yup! That I can't forget. How you cried when I beat your total by 1 mark."

"Awww, shaddup."

"It was kinda sudden to see you in the Rokaku match... like, what a weird way to meet your old friend once again."

"Yeah, and once again, tennis tensai Fuji Syusuke wins. Oboy, who is it who can even beat you?"

"One person. Only one."

After their long chat, they bid farewell, promised to meet each other once again. Fuji went back, with those lovely childhood memories.

_There's only one thing that men can never forget ; their childhood memories._ Fuji thought to himself, smiling.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Whoa! The end! Hope you all enjoyed it! =) Have a happy new year, minna san!


End file.
